


Sagira Meets Bean

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Bean [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: and gave me the perfect excuse for this, kitty pointed me to a lore tab where sagira talks to a goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 07:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity





	Sagira Meets Bean

Not here either.

Sagira sighed. This wasn’t the first time she’d lost Osiris in this maze of a forest and certainly wouldn’t be the last but it didn’t make it any less tedious trying to track the warlock down.

The space between the massive pillars was filled with countless disconnected platforms, some phasing in and out of existence, some remaining in place for ages. Currently Sagira floated over one of these massive platforms. This one seemed content to keep existing and was covered in vines and patches of grasses.

A hobgoblin warped in onto a patch of grass. She watched as it tilted its head to one side, then the other, and then shook its shoulders, the movement carrying into a lash of its tail. Plating shifted as its joints clicked around in a very vex fashion and it looked entirely comfortable on this little island. Sagira sighed again, this time in preparation for being shot at. It wouldn’t be the first time, and certainly wouldn’t be the last.

The hobgoblin, however, either didn’t notice her or didn’t care (she assumed it was the former). Instead it seemed to have seen something of interest in a large clump of vines and moved off to dig through the plants.

Curiosity got the better of her and she floated closer. All the vex they’d seen and none of them had ever paid the slightest attention to what was on the platforms unless it happened to be a certain Guardian passing through. As she watched it stepped back, pulling a tangle of glowing metal threads out of the vines. It turned the mess this way and that, inspecting whatever it was it had found.

_Osiris would probably be interested in this._

As soon as she had that thought she remembered she still had to  _find_  him.

“You haven’t seen a Warlock recently, have you?” She didn’t know why she asked.

The hobgoblin startled with a flinch and dropped the tangled mess as it whirled around. It took a moment for it to find her floating to one side and above head height. Instead of having a weapon aimed at her, Sagira found herself getting screeched at.

She blinked. This was new.

It lashed its tail back and forth and yelled at her again – a lower, more rattling tone, but it definitely seemed unhappy. Or whatever the vex equivalent was. It looked around at the rest of the island, slightly hunkered down in the way hobgoblins did when they were being attacked.

“He’s not here, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Speaking got a quick glance from it before it finished its survey. Sagira thought it looked a little like an angry cat with the way its tail flicked around. More mechanical chatter was directed at her – it was a chatty thing.

The hobgoblin stared at her, tail twitching; she stared back at it, tines shuffling. Suddenly it dropped to a crouch and she reflexively lurched to the side, but it just gathered up the mess it had dropped. It gave her another look, like it was studying her this time, and then it vanished.

A second went by, then more, and Sagira was certain it wasn’t coming back, but nothing else was coming either. The hobgoblin had apparently just… left. And left her alone. Strange.

She definitely had a story for Osiris when she found him.


End file.
